


Vite in frammenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Violenta esistenza [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multifandom e multishipping in Bleach.





	1. Vite in frammenti

Vite in frammenti

 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Rukia/Ichigo. What if.

 

Cap.1 Primo bacio

 

“Non puoi vivere nel mio armadio!” si lamentò Ichigo.

Rukia, sdraiata su un fianco, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri. Con le mani chiare si stringeva le spalle, tenendo le braccia incrociate a x sul petto.

“Finché la situazione sarà questa, sì” ribatté.

Ichigò si passò la mano tra i corti capelli arancioni e sbuffò rumorosamente, dando un calcio al pavimento.

“Così sembrerà che siamo fidanzati…”. Iniziò a dire.

Rukia si sporse e lo baciò.

“Possiamo diventarlo, se questo è il problema” disse.

 

[103].

 

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKNM-tfbFys.

AU. UlquiorraxOrihime.   


★Fandom: Bleach

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 104

★ Prompt: Rubare la pelle a un@ selkie

★ Genere: Fluff

★ Bonus: Lucciole nelle prime sere di giugno

 

Cap.2 La selkie

 

Ulquiorra appoggiò la mano sullo stipite della porta e guardò Orihime. La ragazza allargò le braccia e girò su se stessa, si mise a correre sulla battigia, schizzando acqua tutt’intorno, la spuma le accarezzava i piedi.

Ulquiorra strinse le labbra e osservò l’anello al proprio dito.

< Un povero marinaio come me sa che non potrà tenere legata una  _selkie_  a lungo. Lei troverà la sua pelle di foca e mi abbandonerà, ma fino a quel momento… > pensò.

“Mia sposa” disse gentilmente, chiudendo le porte. “In questa prima sera di giugno, vuoi vedere le lucciole con me?” domandò.

“Con piacere” rispose la ragazza.

 

[104].

 

  
What if.  
Orihime/Ulquiorra. Rukia/Ichigo oneside.  
  
  
★Fandom:  Bleach.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 109.  
★ Prompt: A viene trascinato al largo dal mare grosso. Gli amici lo cercano, chi più e chi meno attivamente.  
★ Bonus: Gita al mare in giornata.  
  
  
Cap.3 Tutti al mare  
  


“Orihime sta morendo annegata… di nuovo. Ancora non ha capito che se si lascia trascinare dalla corrente si trova ad annegare in mare aperto?” domandò Rukia.

Ichigo si sfilò la maglietta.

“Non possiamo lasciarla morire. Dobbiamo salvarla!” gridò.

Renji si passò la crema solare sul petto, era steso su una stuoia.

“Questa è una gita al mare in giornata. Se passi tutto il tempo a salvarla, finirai per non divertirti mai” borbottò.

Ichigo rimase in costume e Rukia guardò i suoi muscoli definiti, arrossendo.

Ichigo corse fino alla riva del mare e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che Ulquiorra stava arrivando a riva tenendo Orihime sulle spalle. La ragazzina ridacchiava.

[109].

 

 

Ishida/Ichigo

 

Cap.4 Sotto la pioggia

 

Uryū avanzò sotto la pioggia, i capelli blu gli aderivano al viso pallido, gocce gelide scivolavano sul vetro dei suoi occhiali.

“Ho saputo che sei stato sospeso. Cosa ti succede?

Diventi più scontroso giorno dopo giorno, ti allontani da noi” disse.

“Torna ai tuoi dannati pizzi e merletti, quincy. Non ho bisogno di te!” urlò Ichigo. I capelli arancioni gli ricadevano scompigliati, gocciolanti, il suo viso era arrossato.

“Tu mi hai dimostrato che non potevo fare tutto da solo. Ora permettimi di dimostrarlo a te” disse Ishida.

“Tu non sai cosa significa diventare sempre più hollow!” gridò Ichigo.

Ishida lo abbracciò e l’altro singhiozzò, nascondendogli il viso contro il petto.

  


  


Tatsuki/Ichigo. Au. Ooc.

 

Cap.5 Ultimo giorno di liceo

 

“Oggi è l’ultimo giorno che veniamo a questa scuola. Ti mancherà?” domandò Tatsuki. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri, sparati sul suo capo.

“No, per niente” rispose Ichigo.

“Però adesso non ci vedremo più. Prenderemo strade diverse” ribatté Tatsuki, serrando i pugni. I suoi occhi neri si tinsero di riflessi color caffè.

Ichigo scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli aranciati.

“Questo è vero, ma non posso amare questo posto. È stato infernale” ammise.

Tatsuki chinò il capo e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Ti mancherò?” domandò.

Ichigo si piegò in avanti, arcuando la schiena e la guardò in viso.

“Sempre” rispose.

 

[104].

  


 

Ichigo/Renji. AU.

 

Cap.6 Ubriaco

 

Ichigo ispirò rumorosamente dalla sigaretta, espirando il fumo dalle narici.

“Lo sai che sei… hic… bellissimo?” domandò Renji. Gli si strofinò addosso e rischiò di cadere dalla finestra.

“Sei ubriaco fradicio” borbottò Ichigo, caricandoselo in spalla. Lo gettò sul letto e vi si sedette accanto.

“Hai dei capelli così… appuntiti” farfugliò Renji, tirandogli i capelli.

“Smettila, o i professori ci scopriranno! Presto saranno qui per la ronda, dobbiamo fingerci addormentati” lo rimproverò Ichigo.

Renji si sciolse i capelli dalla forma di un ananas, lasciandoli ricadere lungo le spalle. Ichigo guardò le sue gote arrossate, le sue labbra sporte e avvertì una fitta all’inguine.

< Cazz* se è bello > pensò.

 

[110].

  


Ulquiorra/Orihime/Ishida.

 

Cap.7 Triangolo amoroso

 

Ulquiorra strinse con entrambe le mani il vassoio di metallo, sopra di esso c’era una tazza di caffè fumante e un piatto coperto da un coperchio.

Le sue labbra erano strette, la sua espressione atona, ma spingeva con la testa la fronte del giovane al suo fianco. Le sue iridi verdi brillavano, illuminando i segni neri che rigavano le sue guance.

Ishida aveva il viso bluastro, mentre spingeva a sua volta. Con una mano si raddrizzò gli occhiali, mentre con l’altra teneva un vassoio di legno, foderato di raso rosso, con sopra un bento a base di sushi.

“La servirò io” dissero in coro.

“Smettetela!” strillò Orihime, rossa in viso.

 

[110].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrRGnQAZveo.

Ulquiorra/Orihime/Ishida.

AU.

 

Cap.8 Desideri inespressi

 

Orihime saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rosso-arancio. Le sue gote erano vermiglie e le sue labbra piene erano piegate in un sorriso, si sporse in avanti facendo ondeggiare il seno.

< Fratellone, dovunque tu sia, sappi che sono finalmente felice > pensò. Afferrò la mano di Ulquiorra e quella di Ishida.

“Ho i migliori angeli custodi che si possano avere. Siete degli amici fantastici! Per premiarvi oggi vi offrirò il mio bento speciale” disse.

Ulquiorra strinse a sua volta la mano di lei.

Ishida ghignò.

< Vorremmo essere più che amici > pensarono in coro Ishida e Ulquiorra.

 

[100].

 

 

Mermaid!Au.

Le parole della canzone provengono da “Parte del tuo mondo” soundtrack de ‘La Sirenetta II’.

 

Cap.9 La sirena e il marinaio

 

Ichigo si sedette sullo scoglio, accanto alla sirena.

Come vorrei stare qui con te. Cosa darei per restarti accanto? Vorrei che tu potessi sorridermi” cantava Orihime.

Ichigo le accarezzò delicatamente il viso.

“Mi porterai dove vorrai e del tuo mondo parte farò. Accanto a te, sempre così, solo con te”. La voce melodiosa di Orihime risuonava tutt’intorno. La sirena dibatté la coda verde smeraldo.

“Quando accadrà? No, non lo so, ma del tuo mondo parte farò. Guarda e vedrai, che il sogno mio, si avvererà”. Finì di cantare la giovane.

Ichigo la baciò delicatamente e la giovane ricambiò al bacio.

 

[100].

 


	2. Cap.10 Sostituzione

What if.

 

Cap.10 Sostituzione

 

Kon si passò la mano tra i corti capelli arancioni, guardando il piccolo peluche a forma di leoncino dimenarsi. Quest’ultimo era legato e sulla bocca aveva un tovagliolo, i suoi bottoni neri erano lucidi e i rettangolini marroni che formavano la sua cresta erano afflosciati.

“Mi dispiace, Ichigo, ma oggi ho tutta l’intenzione di divertirmi io” disse Kon. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, mostrando i denti candidi.

< Al contrario di te voglio divertirmi con tutte quelle ragazze che ti girano intorno, soprattutto con Orihime > pensò.

Ignorò i mugolii soffocati del prigioniero e chiuse le ante dell’armadio. Mise un lucchetto per tenerlo incarcerato.

 

[104].


	3. Cap.11 Più che amiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime/Tatsuki.

Cap.11 Più che amiche

 

Orihime chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, spacchettando la confezione di pane.

“Sai, c’è qualcosa che mi rende ancor più felice che mangiare il bento” disse.

Tatsuki le accarezzò la testa e si sedette sul banco di lei, accanto al piccolo contenitore di metallo che conteneva il pranzo dell’amica.

“Ossia?” domandò. Incrociò le braccia muscolose al petto.

Orihime piegò di lato il capo, dando vita a una pioggia di capelli arancioni. Si piegò in avanti e fece ondeggiare il seno prosperoso, unendo le mani sotto al viso.

“Poterlo condividere con te” ammise.

< Vorrei tanto capissi che la mia non è semplice amicizia > pensò.

Tatsuki arrossì.

 

[106].


	4. Cap.12 Shinigami in dolce attesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: 1) Mi mancheresti anche se non ci fossimo conosciuti. (Anonimo)  
> Rukia/Ichigo. What if.

Cap.12 Shinigami in dolce attesa

 

Rukia si teneva una mano adagiata sul ventre rigonfio, mentre con l’altra cercava di afferrare un libro in alto nella libreria.

“Te l’ho detto tante volte. Non fare sforzi finché sei in questo stato! _E_ no, non m’interessa tu sia una immortale” la richiamò Ichigo. Sbuffò e afferrò il libro, tenendo l’altra mano in tasca.

“Se non ci fossimo conosciuti non sarei in questa situazione…” si lamentò Rukia, sfilandogli il libro di mano. “… Anche se mi mancherebbe non averti sempre intorno”.

“Mi mancheresti anche se non ci fossimo conosciuti” le disse Ichigo.

Rukia s’irrigidì, arrossendo, e lui ne approfittò per baciarla.

 

[102].


End file.
